Problem: Daniel ate 2 slices of cake. Michael ate 1 slice. If there were initially 6 slices, what fraction of the cake was eaten?
Solution: $\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${3}$ out of $6$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{3}{6}$ of the cake.